A party with consequences
by HauntedScythe
Summary: What happens when a party gets out of hand? Read to find out. Rated M for sexual display (though I suck at it) and a few harsh words


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWE DANNY PHANTOM OR ANY OTHER OF THE CHARACTERS**

**A party with consequences**

A loud groan echoed through the abandoned warehouse just outside of Amity Park. Moonlight fell through one of the many big windows and lit the inside. The groaning came from a white haired boy who laid against one of the many concrete pillars. As you might have figured out the boy is no other than Amity Parks one and only ghoul – Danny Phantom.

**Danny POV**

My body was aching like hell as I began to regain consciousness. Every joint in my body felt sore and my head felt like a train had ram into it.

_'God Damn... What hit me?'_

I tried to open my eyes but the light stung my eyes as if someone was piercing needles in them. Yet against better knowledge I opened my eyes and winced at the resulting pain. Careful not to move too much I took in my surrounding.

_'Why am I in the old factory? That place has been shut down like forever.'_

I could make out hundert of empty bottles all around my field of vision. There were probably way more all around me. As I narrowed my eyes on the bottles I recognized them as all kinds of booze.

„Damnit... what happend... Why can't I remember anything...", I whispered and felt the sharp pain in my chest.

I wanted to lay back and just wait till my healing ability would kick in and I could move again but that idea was soon dismissed. Near me a loud noise began to arise. I recognized the sound. It was the melody of _Mission Impossible_, the ringtone for Sam and Tucker. I was relieved that they would call but still every played note hit me like a hammer in the head.

Careful I lifted my right arm, resisting the urge to scream in pain and began to slowly search for my phone. After a minute or so I found it, as my finger touched the vibrating object. To my demise the call ended before I could take it.

_'Crud'_

Slowly I pulled the phone towards me, unable to pick it up. Then again it began to ring and I had the intent to take the call.

Blind I searched for the button to answer the call and luckily I found it. The moment I pressed the button I could hear Sam's voice.

„Danny? Danny are you there? Where are you?, she sounded really panicked.

„Saaammmm...", I whispered in a cracky voice.

„Danny? My god. Are you alright? Where are you?", she screamed in fear.

„Fa... factory... out...si...de...Amity... help...", every word burned in my lungs.

I coughed and the pain shot through my body again.

„Danny hold on. We will be there as soon as possible.", with that the call ended

_'Now it's for me to wait... Might as well try to remember what happened.'_

I thought about what the last thing was that I remembered. Soon a flash of memorys hit me and my headache became even worse.

_Flashback_

There was loud music everywhere. The booming noise made everything vibrate. There I was sitting on the ground with a certain blue haired girl in my lap and was making out with her like crazy.

She had her arms wrapped around my neck while one of my hands rested on her butt and the other in between her shoulders, as we were kissing. We were kissing like there was no tommorow. We only fell apart to take a breath and take a sip of booze, just to share it with each other in a new passionate kiss.

This happiness.

This passion.

This lust.

This everlasting lust.

I groped her butt hard and she squeaked with a bright smile without breaking the kiss. Reassured by her reaction my hand released her butt and wandered a bit upwards and then down again, just this time my hand went inside her pants and I groped her bare butt. With my other hand I turned her shirt and bra intangible and threw them away. Her bare breasts now hit against my bare chest.

I hadn't even noticed that she had phased off the upper part of my outfit. Without any hesitation she pumped her hip against mine and we both knew what we wanted. She broke the kiss and leaned towards my ear.

„Come on baby-pop. Don't make me beg for it. We both want it.", she whispered in my ear an bit my earlob.

With a moan I phased off her pants along with her underwear and she sat on top of me bare naked. The dancing light from the party around us made her body lit up in all kinds of colors.

I took in every curve of her body. Every sexy inch of her skin. Beginning by her seductive eyes down to her sheer endless slender legs.

Just then I could feel her direct touch on my manhood. I shot a glance down and saw that I was also stark naked. She gave me another seductive grin as she lifted herself up and inserted my dick into herself.

A wave of pleasure ran through our bodys at the first moment of our union. It was everlasting. It was just out of this world. With that we forgot everything around us and I began to pump into her more and more violent.

„Harder... Harder baby-pop...", she moaned and I obeyed willingly.

Time began to stretch. Seconds became minutes. Minutes became hours. Too soon we both reached our climax.

„Oh baby-pop... yes... YES... Come... inside me", she breatehd in between her moans.

With a strong movement of my hip I pumped deep inside her and came without a second thought. Her moan was loud and full of passion.

Soon she fell against me and our sweat covered skin pressed against each other.

„That was... amazing...", I whispered.

She gave me a proud smile while panting hard.

„You were awesome baby-pop."

Just then I noticed that we weren't the only once who were doing it. Everyone around us were absorbed into their own little pleasure filled world.. Or should I say every ghost?

_Flashback end_

I came out of my little flashback and could feel my cheeks burn in embaressment.

_'Oh Fuck. I fucked Ember? Why? How? And why were there so many other ghosts?'_

I glanced down on myself and to my relieve I wasn't naked, though there was something that bothered me. Slowly to not anger my sore muscles I looked down to get a better look.

My Hazmat suit was gone and replace by a black skin tight muscle shirt, black baggy pants with two white hoster on each leg and my DP logo on my right leg just under the knee. Also I now had black combat boots, very similar to Sam's.

„What the hell? When did I get a costume change?", I asked no one in particular.

Lucky for me that speaking didn't feel as bad as it did before. Then again another memory hit me.

_Flashback_

I was laying in a tree in the middle of the park and enjoyed the peacful sunny day while being my ghostly alter ego. Just to ruin my day it semmed my ghost sense went off.

„Oh what now? Can't I get one day of peace?", I muttered.

I floated out of the tree just to be greeted by Ember who smiled at me.

„Hey there dipstick.", she said in her usual mocking tone.

„What do you want Ember? I'm not in the mood to fight you today. I'm to tired.", I said matter of factly.

Hey I know myself that it's a slef own to explore such a weakness in front of an enemy but frankly said, I didn't care at the moment.

She gave me a seductive grin, which I just couldn't put in place.

„You know baby-pop I didn't come here to fight you. I just wanted to invite you to a party in the old factory outside of Amity Park. Nothing more. No trick. No trap. Just harmless fun. See it like another day like the christmas truce.", she explained calm.

„And you think I would believe that?", I narrowed my eyes at her.

„Oh come on baby-pop. We have a truce since 3 months, can't we become friends by now? Honestly I'm also sick of fighting you. I would rather get to know you better.", she said a bit down.

I sighed. I couldn't stand to see her like this. Because no matter what I offically say I really liked Ember. She was beautiful, strong and funny. And if I were to tell the truth I would say that I have a crush on her. Even though Tucker is still trying to get me together with Sam.

„Ok I will come. When?", I asked.

Her face lit up with excitement immediately.

„Then come to the factory at 20.00. I will meet you at the entrance.", with that she left and I could only smile.

_Flashback end_

„So at least I know why I'm here. Though it doesn't explain why my costume changed.", I muttered.

Then I hard footsteps closing in.

„DANNY?", Sam's voice echoed through the hall.

„Yeah. I'm here.", I yelled.

Soon three figures ran towards me. Before me stood Sam, Tucker and Jazz. Sam fell to her knees and hugged me tight.

„Sam... can't breath...", I chocked.

She released me with a deep blush. Only now she realized that my costum had changed and eyed me in disbelieve. But it was Tucker who gave me the first comment.

„Dude? What's with the new cool costume?"

„Looks good on you little brother", Jazz joked.

„Honestly? I don't know. I can't remember much what happened last night. I only remember that Ember invited me to a party and from the looks of it, it was a big one. And then there was this...", I trailed off.

„Danny? Danny!", Sam snapped me out my thoughts.

„Sorry. Forget it. Like I said I went to the party and then nothing. I guess I drank way too much and passed out. Though that wouldn't explain why my whole body is sore.", I groaned.

My friends helped me up and dragged me towards the exit when my eyes fell on something in the back of the hall.

Another sharp pain shot through my head.

_Flashback_

„Hey Ghost child., cool outfit.", Technus called out to me.

I smiled at his comment. It's true, my new outfit was awesome. It was a gift from my new girlfriend. She had sewed it herself just to suprise me. After our little love session she gave it to me. Saying it would fit me way better than my stupid Hazmat suit and what can I say. She was right.

„Thanks man. Remind me to thank my girlfriend again.", I proclaimed.

„How about it boy? Are you in for a little game?", Skulker came over.

„Sure. What game?", I asked curious.

I felt quite daring at the moment because of the booze and my new girlfriend.

„We call it _Lucky shot_. One stands in front of a wall facing a group of 13 people. Each person of the group has a metal spear and has to try to hit the one at the wall. The ones who gets a hit wins a price. If there are multiple hits, the price gets split up.", Skulker explained also a bit dazed from the booze.

„Sounds cool. So should I be the on the wall?", I offered.

They looked at each other only for Johnny to speak up.

„Sure why not?"

Minutes later we were all in position. The crowd was cheering for the group while Ember cheered for me,

„Ok just to make this interesting. I won't go intangible", I shouted with confidence.

They looked at me bewildered.

„You sure about that dude? You could die.", Johnny seemed unsure.

„Oh come on. Are you a chicken or what?", I teased him and that seemed to push his confidence.

„Ok. Ready..", Kitty said. „Set... GO!", she yelled.

Everyone threw their spears at me. I dodged the first one with a big smile on my face. Much to my surpise three of them hit me in the chest and pinned me to the wall.

I looked down at the spears. I heard Ember call my name with a paniced voice as she ran to me. Then everything went black.

The next thing I new, I woke up in Ember's lap and noticed that the whole crowd looked at me with worried faces. Slowly I sat up and Ember cuddled close to me, as if she was afraid that I would disappear if she let me go.

„Well I guess I lost.", I said with a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of my head.

Then the crowd exploded in cheers and laughter and the party resumed at full power.

I looked over to the wall and saw my limp figure hanging there. I gave it a weird smile.

_'Damn... I guess I finally overdid it. I fully died.'_, I thought still with sheepish smile.

After that Ember and I cuddled a bit till she was sure that I wouldn't go anywhere if she let me go and we rejoined the party.

_Flashback end_

I began to laugh hysterical. My friends and sister looked at me puzzled as I tried to stutter through my laughter.

„Th... the... they... ki...kil...killled...me...I can't …. beli... believe... it... the... they... act... actually... kill... killed... me", I laughed like a maniac.

„WHAT?", the three exclaimed.

Instead of an answer I pointed towards the other end of the hall. They looked in the direction I pointed and froze solid.

Back at the wall hung a lifeless body, pinned to it by three metal spears through it's chest. That liefesless body was no other than myself.

„Danny? What is the meaing of this?", Jazz screamed,

„Isn't it obvious?", I snickered.

They looked at me as if I were stupid.

„It's simple.", I paused for a small chuckle. „I died."

„Baby-pop? You there?", a honey sweet voice ecoed through the hall.

**That's it people. I hope you liked it. This little one shot had been flying in my head ever since I read sapphireswimming's – Wasted**

**If you haven't read that one yet, you should consider it. Because it's a really good story.**

**With that I give my regards to my dear readers and till next time.**


End file.
